1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a thin film transistor and, more particularly, to a method for producing a thin film transistor having a transparent conducting film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to progress of the semiconductor technology, thin film transistors (TFTs) have gradually been developed as electronic switches and have widely been used in various electronic devices. Taking a flat display as an example, amorphous/poly silicon semiconductor can be used as an active layer of a thin film transistor so as to use the thin film transistor as a charging/discharging switch element for a charge storage capacitor for controlling pixels.
The electrodes of conventional thin film transistors are generally made of metal, an example of which is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 1431781 entitled “METHOD FOR PRODUCING THIN FILM TRANSISTOR ELEMENT”. The metal material used in conventional thin film transistors is not transparent. However, the metal electrodes of conventional thin film transistors must be changed into transparent conductive films for the purposes of development of fully transparent displays.
However, using the transparent conductive films in thin film transistors in display devices encounters the problem of excessively large resistance between the transparent conductive films and other material layers, leading to a drop in the conduction current (ION) in the transistors as well as a current crowding effect (indicated by the area D1 in FIG. 1).
Thus, it is necessary to solve the above drawbacks in the prior art to meet practical needs, thereby increasing the utility.